


More Than Anything

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Louis, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Model Harry, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Иметь способность видеть глазами своего соулмейта для многих может показаться воплощением мечты, но в реальности всё немного сложнее. Для двух молодых парней это - всё, чего они могут желать, однако со временем, они осознают, что ничто не может быть больнее, чем стремление иметь кого-то, кого просто нет рядом.





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406424) by [LycorisLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisLife/pseuds/LycorisLife). 



Это случается, когда ему всего шесть лет: он открывает глаза и чувствует, как ярко-розовый образ четко отпечатывается на сетчатке, а тело пронзает волна вдохновения. В тот день Луи Томлинсон впервые видит свою вторую половинку.  
  
Ну, на самом деле, он видит лишь пальто. Тем не менее, Луи не позволяет этой незначительной детали встать у него на пути. Не то, чтобы он был удивлен, нет, он знает многое. Его мама рассказывает ему о долгожданных «разговорах родственных душ», так как считает его достаточно взрослым для такого момента.  
  
— Теперь, Луи, — говорит Джей мягким и в то же время низким тоном, — ты знаешь, что у большинства людей в мире существует его вторая половинка!  
  
— Да, мама! — восклицает Луи с ноткой раздражения в голосе. — Я знаю это. Я же не тупой.  
  
— Нет, ты не тупой, дорогой, — заверяет его Джоанна, терпеливо продолжая свою мысль. — Итак, у большинства людей есть кто-то, кого они с гордостью могут назвать своей второй половинкой. Этот человек только один во всем мире, — Джоанна поднимает тонкий палец и нежно ударяет Луи по носу, тихо смеясь, когда тот раздраженно сопит в негодовании. — Теперь, как только ты будешь готов, ты сможешь сделать эту замечательную и волшебную вещь, Лу.  
  
— Что, мама? Что это за вещь?  
  
— Это называется видение родственной души, любимый. Это означает, что всякий раз, когда ты захочешь, ты можешь подключиться к своей второй половинке.  
  
— Как? — взволнованно вздыхает Луи, его голос полон едва сдерживаемого удивления.  
  
Джоанна мягко берет маленькие ручки Луи в свои и нежно сжимает их между ладонями.  
  
— Все, что тебе нужно сделать, любовь моя, — это очень-очень усердно подумать о том, что ты хочешь показать своему соулмейту. Если тебе посчастливится, то ты сможешь увидеть то же самое.  
  
— Но, — голос Луи наполняется беспокойством, — как мне это сделать? Что если это не сработает?  
  
— Безусловно, сначала ничего не будет получаться, — мягко отвечает ему Джоанна, — но это потому, что ты еще слишком маленький. Твоя вторая половинка тоже еще очень мала, чтобы понять и получать сообщения. Но, самое главное, тебе нужно не переставать пробовать, и как только у тебя начнет получаться, ты сможешь показать ему или ей, что ты видишь. Ты можешь разделять свою жизнь с этим человеком прежде, чем даже встретишь его.  
  
— Ух ты, — улыбается Луи, — я могу показать ему моих друзей и мое любимое шоу! Я могу показать все что угодно!  
  
Джоанна улыбается и нежно целует одну из маленьких ручек, щекоча их, отчего Луи начинает вырываться, громко хихикая.  
  
— Ах, милый, ты не можешь показывать ему всё, что тебе захочется, — мягко произносит Джей, встряхивая головой, — есть определенные правила, которые ты должен соблюдать.  
  
— Правила? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Луи, обиженно надувая губы. — Но ты сказала, что это магия! У волшебства нет правил.  
  
— Есть несколько правил и ограничений, — терпеливо продолжает она. — Ты можешь показать ему всё, что видишь, за одним важным исключением. Ты никогда не можешь показать ему себя или свое имя.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Если он когда-нибудь увидит твое отражение, твою фотографию, или если ты когда-либо напишешь ему свое имя, твоя родственная душа пройдёт через огонь и воду, чтобы найти тебя. Представь, если это произойдёт со всеми, милый, в мире возникнет хаос. Так нельзя. Как только придет свое время, ты увидишь свою вторую половинку.  
  
— Когда это произойдет?  
  
— Всему свое время, дорогой, — улыбаясь, успокаивает его Джоанна, нежно целуя сына в макушку. — Просто будь терпеливым.  
  


~*~

  
  
Возвращаясь в настоящее время, Луи в полном восторге от того, что ему удается впервые мельком увидеть свою вторую половинку. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он бросается бежать через весь дом, крича во весь голос.  
  
— Мама! — вопит Луи, его голос звучит выразительно громко для столь маленького возраста. — Мама, я видел его!  
  
Он с грохотом спускается по лестнице так быстро, как позволяют ему его маленькие ножки, рискуя устроить небольшую аварию, которая, если мы спросим его, будет считаться для него довольно впечатляющим подвигом.  
  
— Мама! — снова кричит он пронзительно. — Мама!  
  
Луи заворачивает за угол гостиной и отчаянно бросается к двери, но тут же тормозит, видя перед собой наполовину удивлённую, наполовину хмурую Джоанну.  
  
— Ради Бога, Луи, что ты кричишь?  
  
— Мама, — повторяет еще раз Луи в восторге. — Я видел его.  
  
Брови Джей приподнимаются в замешательстве. — Видел кого именно, любимый?  
  
— Его, — подчеркивает Луи. —  _Мою вторую половинку_ , — тихо добавляет он. Это словосочетание благоговейно срывается с его языка.  
  
В комнате возникает минута молчания, прежде чем Джей отвечает тихим голосом.  
  
— Что? — выдыхает она.  
  
— Я видел его, мама. Мою вторую половинку! У меня было видение о моей родственной душе! — дрожащим от волнения голосом объясняет ей Луи.  
  
— Ох, — отвечает Джоанна, растерянно смотря на сына, — это здорово, Луи, — добавляет она, еле слышно и неубедительно.  
  
Улыбка на лице Луи тут же исчезает без следа.  
  
— Что случилось? Почему ты не счастлива? — грустно спрашивает её Луи.  
  
— Ох, любимый, прости, — отвечает Джей, опускаясь на колени, чтобы быть на уровне сына. — Я счастлива, Лу, — поспешно успокаивает его она, нежно улыбаясь. — Конечно, я рада за тебя, милый! Это замечательно!  
  
— Почему ты тогда все ещё грустишь? — бормочет Луи, хмуря маленькие бровки.  
  
— Ох, Лу, любимый, — Джоанна тяжело вздыхает и гладит Луи по щеке. — Я просто удивлена, вот и всё. У большинства людей не случаются видения в столь раннем возрасте.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает её Луи, его глаза тут же загораются от мысли того, что, возможно, он особенный.  
  
Джоанна нежно улыбается.  
  
— Да, любимый. Обычно видения появляются, когда ты становишься взрослым.  
  
— Но я уже взрослый, мама! — напоминает ей Луи. — Мне уже шесть, помнишь?  
  
Джей счастливо хихикает и оставляет нежный поцелуй на лбу сына.   
  
— Я помню, Лу. Просто не рассказывай об этом пока своим друзьям, ладно? Они начнут завидовать тебе, потому что у них это еще не произошло.  
  
Луи нахмуренно кивает.  
  
— Но это было так увлекательно! Это розовый!  
  
— Розовый? — с любопытством спрашивает его Джей.  
  
— Да! — взволновано кивает ей Луи. — Я думаю, что я увидел что-то из одежды, может быть, он или она были одеты в розовый! Или, может быть, — его глаза расширяются, — может быть, он или она сам розовый!  
  
— Возможно, любимый, — усмехается Джей, — радуйся тому, что тебе посчастливилось узнать вторую половинку раньше, чем он. Значит, у тебя будет больше времени лучше узнать его.  
  
Луи не может сдержать счастливой улыбки. И точно так же, как сейчас, вторая половинка Луи одета в розовое.  
  
В таком юном возрасте это единственное, о чем он помнит, и поэтому он держится за это воспоминание на протяжении всего детства. Все, о чем он может говорить в течение недели после его видения, - лишь розовый цвет. Когда проходят недели, он, к своему неудовольствию, обнаруживает, что его видения о второй половинке становятся неясными. Но Луи все равно продолжает цепляться за этот маленький кусочек информации все больше и больше.  
  
— Моя вторая половинка любит розовый, — с гордостью заявляет он, счастливо улыбаясь своим одноклассникам.  
  
— Ох, у тебя было видение? — удивленно спрашивает его учитель, поясняя явное недоумение на лицах ребят.  
  
— Да, — ярко улыбаясь, ответил Луи, — моей второй половинке нравится розовый, что имеет смысл, потому что розовый — _это так красиво_.  
  
В течение следующего семестра он рисует все исключительно розовыми тонами и, помня предупреждения матери о хвастовстве, Луи объясняет свой выбор лишь близким друзьям.  
  
Наслушавшись жалоб от младших сестер о Луи, который крадёт их розовую одежду и аксессуары, Джей начинает включать этот цвет в его собственный гардероб.  
  
Все думают, что Луи просто любит розовый, но дело в том, что Луи просто любит свою вторую половинку. По крайней мере, до такой степени, когда его молодой ум понимает лишь то, что это чрезвычайно важно, и по-другому никак. И для него этого более чем достаточно, чтобы влюбиться в розовый цвет.  
  
Эта особая черта характера следует за ним повсюду на протяжении всей начальной и средней школы в виде розовых браслетов, обуви и вязаных шапочек. Ему неважно, что дети жестоки с ним, или что на него смотрят чаще, чем ему того хочется. Его вторая половинка любит розовый, и это является всем, что имеет для него значение. Ничто не мешает ему носить с почти постоянным напоминанием то, что было на другом конце его видения.  
  
У него случаются видения почти год за годом, и каждое он бережно хранит в сердце, несмотря на их непосредственное содержание. Иногда это видения сада за домом в мягком солнечном свете, в другие разы — оживленный гомон на детской площадке с маленькими стучавшими по земле ножками, а в последнее время, после того, как его вторая половинка подросла, воспоминания становятся вихревые, состоящие из размытых лиц и тихих улиц города.  
  
В свою очередь, Луи пытается передать свои видения родственной душе обратно, надеясь, что они выглядят достаточно гармонично, чтобы понять их. Но он лишь учится, и это не так уж невероятно.  
  
Когда он взрослеет, и его друзья начинают видеть своих родственных душ впервые, он понимает энигму видений своей родственной души. Школа дает им всем краткий обзор информации, которую нужно знать о видениях, но далее он должен обучаться сам.  
  
Видения о второй половинке, как правило, начинают происходить с десятилетнего возраста, и обычно они неосознанны со стороны отправителя. Это объясняется тем, что канал его второй половинки еще не сформирован до конца, и поэтому видения так нерегулярны. Зачастую в течение первых нескольких раз это выходит случайно, как это было у Луи с первым его видением. Но как только человек взрослеет, канал начинает открываться лишь тогда, когда получатель информации готов её услышать. Если человек не открыт к восприятию информации, он попросту её не получит.  
  
Луи всегда хотелось контактировать со своей второй половинкой, знать то, что та делает или чувствует, и как только он узнает, что видения придут с практикой и временем, то впадает в отчаяние.  
  
Больше всего его раздражает имитация видений. Теоретически он может показать своей второй половинке всё, что видит вокруг себя, но иногда то, что ему хочется показать больше всего, остается скрытым. Всё именно так, как и говорила ему мама: что-то в их биологии предостерегает их от встречи, пока не наступит правильное время, так что любая информация о его имени или местонахождении попросту не может быть доставлена по каналу. Он знает: то, что он делает, не может сработать. Как бы сильно он не старается отправить эту информацию, она автоматически словно покрывается мглой. В начале это безумно его огорчало, но, когда он вырос, то может наконец-то принять это.  
  
Ему донельзя обидно от того, что ему приходится ждать, чтобы встретиться со своей второй половинкой. Но, по большому счету, он знает, что вместо того, чтобы задаваться вопросами о природе происхождения вещей, нужно просто принять, что так всегда было и всегда будет. Видения стали частью его жизни, и большинство людей, как и он, вечно благодарны Богу за то, что могут самостоятельно контролировать это. Знание того, что он может в любой момент увидеть свою половинку, казалось, было не менее заветным подарком для него.  
  
Тем более, что он и его вторая половинка уже стали старше, и видения постепенно начинают становиться яснее и осмысленнее.  
  
Луи видит вспышки своей родственной души на концертах, видит, как он занимается спортом в дождь, ходит по переполненному рынку и смотрит из окна во время долгих поездок на машине. И Луи это нравится. Ему нравится быть частью жизни этого незнакомца. Нравится знать, что он проникает в его мысли, и что тот так же сильно хочет общения с ним. Что угодно, лишь бы узнать его поближе.  
  
Он чувствует, что начинает узнавать его. Он не имеет понятия об имени и внешнем виде его второй половинки, также он не знает его пол. Но он знает, что она смешная и добрая, и заботится о нем достаточно, чтобы желать постоянно видеть его в своей жизни. И каждый раз, когда Луи видит видение набросков того, как люди в открытую смеются над его второй половинкой, он просто погружается в открытое небо через его глаза, влюбляясь тем самым в совершенство всё больше и больше.  
  
Его друзья и семья лишь тихо посмеиваются над его чудачеством, но Луи грустит, замечая, что он не видит розового цвета в течение достаточно долгого времени. Не то чтобы этот факт останавливает его, нет, он и дальше уверенно утверждает, что его вторая половинка любит розовый.  
  
Независимо от того, правда это или нет, мягкий цвет все ещё напоминает Луи о его родственной душе настолько, что он становится глубоко привязан к нему, не позволяя оскорблениям от своих друзей остановить его от ношения любимого цвета.  
  


~*~

  
  
Для Гарри его вторая половинка ассоциируется с теплом.  
Это правда единственный способ, которым он может описать это. Видения, которые он часто получает, оставляют после себя ощущения тепла, уюта и счастья где-то глубоко внутри. Это напрямую связано с тем, что его соулмейт хочет ему показать. Даже случайное видение оставляет улыбку на лице и спокойствие, окутывающее все тело.  
  
Он хочет встретить свою вторую половинку больше всего на свете.  
  
Он постоянно думает о нем и любит каждую секунду его жизни, которую ему удается увидеть. Он всегда чувствовал себя столь удачливым, что начал видеть свои видения с раннего возраста и был в состоянии чувствовать ее присутствие на протяжении большей части своего детства. Он хочет разделить все с ним, и так как они — часть одного целого, он посылает столько видений, сколько может через их канал, надеясь, что его вторая половинка также видит часть его жизни. И в свою очередь он очень любит все новое, что узнает про свою вторую половинку, кем бы она или он ни был.  
  
Он не может быть уверен, но он думает, что у него или нее большая семья, поскольку он часто видит отрывки большого количества детей и еды, и каждое видение словно пропитано чувством дома и семьи. Те видения о детстве он любит больше, чем видения о подростковом возрасте. Знание того, что его вторая половинка любит и заботится о нем — все, что он мог попросить.  
  
Он знает, что большинство людей не так одержимы своей второй половинкой в столь юном возрасте, но Гарри не может найти в себе сил, чтобы заботиться об этом. Его видения начались раньше, оправдывает он себя, так что, конечно, он испытывает такую привязанность. Это логично.  
  
Его учителя, однако, не одобряют всё это, поскольку часто ловят Гарри с задумчивым взглядом, когда он пытается общаться со своей второй половинкой. Поэтому его стали сажать на первую парту, чтобы удостовериться, что он обращает свое внимание на урок.  
  
Его друзья давно привыкли к этому и не особенно возражают. Они знают, что Гарри особенный, и никто не должен отказывать ему в возможности общаться со своей второй половинкой.  
  
Это не значит, что они не ревновали его, нет.  
  
— Все в порядке, Хаз? — спрашивает Лиам, устраиваясь поудобнее на траве возле школьного поля.  
  
Гарри слегка вздрагивает с небольшой улыбкой на губах, его отсутствующее выражение лица окончательно проясняется.  
  
— Да, да, — рассеянно, но в то же время нежно отвечает Гарри.  
  
Из-за такого спокойного ответа Лиаму кажется, словно что-то расстроило его.  
  
— Все в порядке с ним/c ней?  
  
— Хм? — спрашивает Гарри с недоумением.  
  
— Я говорю о твоей второй половинке, Гарри. Кажется, ты взволнован.  
  
— О нет, он в порядке, — улыбаясь, отвечает он, пощипывая траву кончиками пальцев, — я думаю, что он играет в футбол или лапту, или что-то подобное. Я не знаю, но там была трава и правила.  
  
— Звучит весело, — комментирует Лиам с улыбкой.  
  
— Да, — Гарри счастливо улыбается.  
  
Это момент умиротворения между ними, голоса их друзей приглушаются вдали.  
  
— Это делает тебя таким счастливым, да? — все еще сомневается Лиам, его голос тихий, но, тем не менее, содержит некоторую напряженность. — Просто видеть то, как он или она играет в футбол?  
  
Гарри в ответ слегка хмурится и пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь к Лиаму.  
  
— Я имею в виду, да. Это трудно объяснить. Это больше, ммм, чувствуется?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Лиам, его голос полон искреннего любопытства, несмотря на нахмуренный лоб.  
  
— Ну, — начинает объяснять Гарри, — это не просто видение, понимаешь? Для меня это, например, как ассоциация чувства.  
  
— Ты можешь почувствовать, что он или она чувствуют? — искренне удивлённо спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Нет, нет, — быстро поправляет его Гарри, — это больше похоже на… ассоциации. Синий означает холод, оранжевый и желтый — тепло. Во время видений ты просто знаешь, как связать их с определенными чувствами.  
  
— Ох, — хмурится Лиам, пытаясь понять, — и это делает тебя счастливым?  
  
— Да, — Гарри не может не улыбнуться сам, — определенно. Я думаю, что моя половинка хорошо проводит время.  
  
— Это, должно быть, здорово.  
  
Гарри слегка хмурится.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я имею в виду, для тебя. Знать, что она счастлива.  
  
— Да… — Гарри соглашается, его голос затихает. — Ты в порядке, Ли? — спрашивает он, возвращая все свое внимание другу.  
  
— Просто, — Лиам хмурится, начиная нервно щипать пальцами траву. — Что, если моей второй половинки не существует? Что делать, если у меня её нет?  
  
— Ох, Ли, — отвечает Гарри с сожалением. — Я уверен, что она существует. Тебе просто нужно немножко подождать.  
  
Отсутствие видений родственной души Лиама — то, что они обсуждают лишь тогда, когда Лиам поднимает эту тему. Это своего рода больное место для него. За все семнадцать лет у него так до сих пор и не произошло того, что уже случилось у подавляющего большинства людей их возраста.  
  
Лиам громко вздыхает, откидывается на локти назад и подставляет лицо солнцу, хмурясь еще больше.  
  
— Что если он не хочет связываться со мной, Гарри? — спрашивает он тихо.  
  
— Я не знаю, Ли, — отвечает Гарри, сглатывая ком в горле, — я имею в виду… это произойдет в любом случае.  
  
Это случалось очень редко и, как правило, об этом не говорилось, но были известны случаи, когда люди полностью блокировали их каналы с родственными душами. Если говорить о ком-то в столь юном возрасте, кто не находится ни в каких серьёзных отношениях с человеком, не являющимся его соулмейтом, причины такого поступка становятся неясными.  
  
— Да ладно, Лиам, ты знаешь, насколько маловероятно это все, — продолжает Гарри, его голос становится тверже с каждым словом. — Твоя вторая половинка очень милая и добрая. Я не думаю, что она такой человек, который захочет сделать это. Ты ведь знаешь это, верно?  
  
Лиам отвечает не сразу, секунды медленно тикают между ними. Когда он говорит снова, его голос тих и безэмоционален.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло, понимаешь? Знать о своей второй половинке с самого детства.  
  
— Я уже не был ребенком, — немедленно отвечает Гарри, и потом сразу же жалеет об этом. Эта привычка защищать его связь между второй половинкой, особенно учитывая возраст, когда у него начались видения, часто была предметом спора между другими детьми его возраста.  
  
— Тебе было четыре, — прямо отвечает Лиам.  
  
— Точно! — Гарри пытается отшутиться, но, увы, выходит безуспешно. — Этот малыш не был ребенком.  
  
Лиам не выглядел впечатленным.  
  
— Не помогает? — пытается увильнуть Гарри, сожаление словно течет по его венам.  
  
— Не помогает, — подтверждает Лиам.  
  
— Извини, — Гарри раздраженно вздыхает, не зная, что сказать. — Если это утешит тебя, я и не знал, что это, пока мне не исполнилось восемь.  
  
— Окей, — Лиам в ответ закатывает глаза, — но ты знал, что твоя вторая половинка рядом, когда тебе было восемь. А вот я почти на целое десятилетие старше, и до сих пор со мной не случилось ничего.  
  
Гарри изо всех сил пытается подобрать подходящие слова, ощущая их физическое присутствие в горле, и, в конце концов, он просто вздыхает и бросает пучок травы в волосы Лиаму, заставляя того уставиться на него и стряхнуть мусор. Гарри закидывает руку ему на плечо и ободряюще сжимает его.  
  
— Это случится, Ли, — обещает Гарри, его голос звучит низко и совершенно серьезно, — просто подожди.  
  
— Спасибо, Хаз, — улыбается Лиам.  
  
— Что бы ни случилось, — продолжает Гарри, отворачиваясь от Лиама и подставляя юное лицо лучам солнца, — мы их половинки, а они наши.  
  
И на это у Лиама не находится ответа, он лишь разворачивается к солнцу и выдыхает:  
  
— Это стоит того, чтобы ждать, — говорит он себе, жалея только, что не может в это поверить.  
  
И поэтому он ждет. Иногда это трудно, иногда они могут забыть обо всем этом вместе. Иногда он напуган, иногда он встречает других людей, у которых также до сих пор нет видений о своих вторых половинках. Их дружба меняется, люди приходят и уходят. Но, несмотря на все это, Гарри остается рядом.  
  
Это происходит, когда им исполняется по девятнадцать.  
  
— Святое дерьмо, — благоговейно шепчет Лиам, когда его зрение, наконец, проясняется после его первого видения. — Святое дерьмо, — повторяет он, пытаясь разыскать Гарри в большом магазине одежды. Поиски длятся всего несколько секунд, прежде чем он срывается на крик.  
  
— Гарри! — кричит он, не замечая того, как посетитель возле него неожиданно подпрыгивает. — Гарри! Гарри! — продолжает он орать на весь магазин.  
  
Гарри комично высовывается из-за угла стойки с одеждой в другой части магазина, розовый весенний шарф крепко зажат в его кулаке.  
  
— Что? — кричит Гарри в ответ, его глаза широко распахнуты, так как он отчаянно ищет Лиама, чтобы выяснить, что случилось.  
  
— Святое дерьмо! — восклицает Лиам, не обращая внимания на многие неодобрительные взгляды, направленные на него. — Гарри! — Он не может перестать кричать. — Святое! Дерьмо!  
  
— Что? — кричит Гарри, быстро направляясь в сторону своего лучшего друга. — Что случилось?  
  
— Ничего! — радостно объясняет Лиам, хватая Гарри за плечи и продолжая кричать на него, несмотря на близкое расстояние. — Абсо-блять-лютно ничего!  
  
— Тогда почему ты кричишь? — Гарри кричит в ответ.  
  
— Потому что! — Лиам улыбается, его лицо в абсолютном восторге. — Потому что я видел его, Хаз! У меня было видение о моей второй половинке!  
  
Гарри тут же застывает на месте. Наступает абсолютное молчание во всем магазине, поскольку всеобщее внимание сосредотачивается только лишь на их разговоре. Гарри вдыхает, звук выходит настолько громким, даже несмотря на тихую музыку. Лиам счастливо улыбается.  
  
— Святое дерьмо! — внезапно разражается Гарри, неловко прыгая на своих слишком длинных конечностях, излучая волнение и набрасываясь на Лиама. Его первым порывом было открыть свой канал, чтобы поделиться этим волшебным событием со своим соулмейтом. Он не удерживается и позволяет огромной улыбке появиться на его лице, когда обнимает Лиама.  
  
— Святое дерьмо! — кричит он и хватает Лиама за талию, чтобы закружить его в воздухе, пока тот счастливо смеется в его руках, пока Гарри не ставит его обратно на землю.  
  
— Святое дерьмо, святое дерьмо, святое дерьмо! — кричит он, прыгая вокруг вместе с Лиамом, словно они вернулись в детство.  
  
— Аааа! — кричит тот в ответ, излучая радость. — Святое дерьмо, у меня есть вторая половинка!  
  
Гарри не может не присоединиться к его крикам. А пока они оба смеются и истерично улыбаются, на том конце два лучших друга, обнимаясь, делают то же самое посреди оживленного торгового центра.  
  
Люди начинают расходиться, имея достаточно пищи для драмы на день, оставляя двух парней наедине. Некоторые другие улыбаются и благосклонно поддерживают Лиама, но его видение было слишком темным, чтобы успеть разглядеть лицо.  
  
— Святое дерьмо, — Лиам еще раз вздыхает в недоумении, его лицо вжато в плечи Гарри. Он не в силах сдержать смех, вырывающийся наружу. — Святое дерьмо.  
  
И таким образом они зовут родственную душу Лиама «святое дерьмо».  
  
С тех пор они вырастают, и Лиам наконец-то может точно понять, почему Гарри так одержим своей второй половинкой. Не имеет значения, что Пейн не знает, кем он или она были. Потому что это — его родственная душа: она совершенна для него, и он сам идеален для этого человека, и, действительно, это все, что его _волнует_.  
  
И Гарри так рад, что у Лиама, наконец, появились видения, и что он научился контролировать и открывать канал для своей второй половинки, когда ему заблагорассудится. На самом деле, когда они были моложе, Гарри постоянно улыбался Пейну, который вновь приобрёл своё счастье. Он знает этого человека с подросткового возраста, и тот был рядом, проходя месте с ним через борьбу с видениями о второй половинке. И поэтому, когда Лиам, наконец, контактирует со своим соулмейтом, сердце Гарри наполняется радостью.  
  
Однако, когда ему исполняется двадцать три, Гарри начинает завидовать Лиаму.  
  
Не в корыстных целях, нет, лишь только в небольших вещах. Посыл, который имеет каждое видение, то, как оно заставляет Лиама улыбаться и весело обсуждать то, что его вторая половинка показала ему. Это напоминает Гарри тот момент, когда он был моложе, и все его видения были блаженными.  
  
Сейчас его видения становятся с оттенком чувства отчаяния и печали. Самое страшное то, что Гарри даже не уверен: это исходит от него или от его второй половинки.  
  
И это то, почему Гарри завидует Лиаму. У Лиама видения о второй половинке были в течение приблизительно пяти лет или около того, и он по-прежнему все еще доволен этим и разделяет свою жизнь со своей второй половинкой таким образом. Гарри, однако, начинает терять терпение.  
  
Гарри требуется много лет, чтобы прийти к мысли о том, что ему начинает надоедать ждать свою вторую половинку. Прошло уже почти два десятилетия с момента первого подобия видения и почти пятнадцать лет с тех пор, как видения о второй половинке стали частью его повседневной жизни. Для Гарри всегда было достаточно того, что он знал, что его вторая половинка рядом, но спустя какое-то время ему становится этого мало. Ему хочется быть рядом с ним или наоборот. Он доходит до той крайней точки, когда чувствует лишь боль из-за своего соулмейта. Ему хочется прикоснуться и быть рядом, смеяться и целоваться ночью, как все типичные парочки. Но вместо этого у него есть пустая кровать и печаль, окрашивающая его видения с каждым днем всё больше.  
  
Конечно, у него была возможность завести другие отношения. Несмотря на всю систему родственных душ, отношения не с твоим соулмейтом разрешались и принимались обществом. Не то чтобы Гарри хочет сказать своей второй половинке об этом и причинить ей боль, зная, что та не обязана делиться частью своей жизни с ним, нет. Гарри прекрасно понимает, что многие люди состоят в такого типа отношениях. Люди, которые счастливы и имеют взаимное понимание того, что они ожидают от отношений.  
  
Но Гарри просто не может себе это представить. Он думает об этом, конечно. В одинокие ночи и когда просто хочется разделить свою жизнь с кем-то, кто предназначен тебе на самом деле. И он спит с другими людьми, периодически ходит на свидания, но всякий раз, когда он задумывается о фактических отношениях с кем-то, кто не является его второй половинкой, его тут же выворачивает. И он приходит к заключению: если он не может даже думать об этом без неприятного чувства, оседающего в его желудке, и нахмуренного выражения лица, то будет нечестно даже попробовать это.  
  
И поэтому он прислушивается к тому же совету, который давал Лиаму все те годы назад. ‘Продолжай ждать’, — говорит он себе, — это будет того стоить.’ И, по крайней мере, в последнее время он полностью верит в это. Он уже любит свою вторую половинку необъяснимым способом, и он просто знает, что, как только они встретятся, он никогда больше не будет оглядываться назад. Все эти мысли в голове возникают от того, что он просто устал от одиночества.  
  
Трудно хотеть что-то единственное, что не находится в твоей досягаемости. И Гарри прекрасно понимает, что это больно — нуждаться в человеке, которого просто не существует.  
  


~*~

  
  
Луи начинает немного ревновать.  
  
Возможно, это что-то вроде преуменьшения. Луи начинает сильно ревновать. Он знает, что это абсолютно нечестно и необоснованно, но его ревность не поддается логике или какому-либо объяснению. Она просто существует.  
  
— Моя половика всегда с этим парнем, — жалобно ворчит он, плавно покидая видение, посланное ему второй половинкой, которая снова показала ему этого же человека. — Найл, я не шучу. Он всегда рядом.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не преувеличиваешь? Поскольку мне известно, как ты склонен драматизировать буквально из-за всего,— ухмыляясь, спрашивает Найл, вставая с дивана, чтобы сделать глоток пива.  
  
Луи в ответ лишь фыркает.   
  
— Я никогда не преувеличиваю насчет своей второй половинки.  
  
Найл громко смеется и ставит пиво обратно.   
  
— Хорошо, господин модельер, буквально недавно выпустивший целую линию одежды розового цвета, — Найл широко улыбается и продолжает усмехаться, — который, смею тебе напомнить, ты видел лишь в абсолютном минимуме в видениях своей второй половинки. И несмотря на это, ты до сих пор настаиваешь, что это его любимый цвет. — Найл снова громко смеется. — Да, конечно. Ты никогда не преувеличиваешь, когда дело доходит до твоей второй половинки.  
  
— Заткнись, придурок, — отвечает ему Луи, не в силах сдержать улыбку, которая тут же появляется на его лице. — Хорошо, может быть, я немного одержим этой маленькой деталью.  
  
— Но, — снова смеется Найл, возвращаясь к просмотру футбола, который в настоящее время транслируется на телевидении.  
  
— Но, — громко отвечает Луи, стараясь вернуть его внимание.— Я не шучу в этот раз, Ни. Этот парень, — он произносит это слово с презрением, — буквально всегда с моей половинкой.  
  
— Может быть, он его или ее брат? — предлагает Найл, не проявляя никакого сочувствия к ситуации Луи вообще.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Луи, — я думаю, что у него или ее есть сестры. Этот парень начал появляться десять лет назад или около того. И с тех пор он всегда рядом.  
  
— Хорошо, — легко отвечает Найл, — возможно, он его или ее лучший друг. В чем проблема?  
  
— Проблема в том, — продолжает ворчать Луи, — что если они больше, чем лучшие друзья?  
  
Найл нахмуривается.   
  
— Ну, — начинает он нерешительно, — не то чтобы это не разрешено, и всё такое.  
  
Луи ещё пристальнее на него смотрит, его голос становится жестче.   
— Да, я знаю это.  
  
— Так я снова спрашиваю, — Найл приподнимает брови, — в чем проблема?  
  
— Проблема в том, что это _я_ должен проводить все время с ним, Найл! — Луи, наконец, выходит из себя.  
  
Найл громко стонет, приглушая звук на телевизоре и поворачиваясь к Луи.  
  
— Ладно, и что вызвало у тебя подобную реакцию?  
  
— Ничего! — Луи мгновенно протестует, затем тут же успокаивается и потирает глаза. — Пф, я не знаю! Думаю, это просто беспокоит меня какое-то время.  
  
— Так что было конкретно в этом видении? — спрашивает Найл, его голос спокоен и отражает прямо противоположное настроение Луи.  
  
— Как обычно, — ворчит Луи, капризно ковыряя пальцем на рукаве джемпера дырку. — Этот парень, кем бы он ни был, постоянно с моей родственной душой. Он заставляет его смеяться и это, вроде бы, хорошо, потому что мой соулмейт заслуживает того, чтобы быть счастливым в жизни, — Луи мысленно борется с собой, пытаясь объясниться. — И он постоянно носит эту глупую шляпу с этими дурацкими розовыми цветами с боку, его дурацкая розовая рубашка меня ужасно раздражает, а еще он весь такой мускулистый и эта глупая счастливая улыбка, боже, — Луи тихо стонет. — Я имею в виду, Боже, почему он всегда рядом?  
  
Найл смотрит на него неверящим взглядом.   
  
— Итак, то, что ты пытаешься мне сказать, — спрашивает он, — заключается в том, что ты ревнуешь, потому что один из хороших друзей твоей второй половинки, вероятно, его лучший друг, проводит время с ним и носит розовый? — его голос повышается на октаву выше в конце, подчеркивая слово розовый.  
  
Луи взглядом запускает в него кинжалы.  
  
— О мой гребаный Бог, — Найл громко смеется, — ты смешон.  
  
Луи низко стонет и возвращается к своей драматичной стороне, позволяя себе ссутулиться на диване и безнадёжно уставиться в потолок.  
  
— Я не издеваюсь над тобой, Ни. Что если он или она любят его? Что если, — слова застревают в горле, но Луи все же заставляет себя сказать их, — что если я ему больше не нужен, что если он выбрал его?  
  
— Боже мой, — Найл качает головой в недоумении, — ты прикалываешься сейчас?  
  
— Что? — Луи поворачивается к Найлу; на его лице проскальзывает замешательство.   
  
— О боже, блять, я клянусь, — бормочет Найл, прежде чем прочистить горло и посмотреть Луи прямо в лицо. — Луи Томлинсон, ты полный идиот.  
  
— Эй, — мгновенно жалуется Луи, но затихает, когда Найл продолжает, абсолютно не смущаясь.  
  
— Ты серьезно, серьезно, — подчеркивает Найл, — пытаешься убедить меня, что соулмейт Луи Томлинсона, который позволил узнать его в шесть грёбаных лет и посылал столько видений, что даже я знаю о нем больше, чем о своём собственном соулмейте, так вот, пытаешься сказать мне, что кто-то, проделавший все это, стал бы заводить отношения с другим человеком, не являющимся его родственной душой?  
  
— Ты не знаешь, что он, — начинает Луи.  
  
— Нет, — решительно перебивает его Найл. — Дай мне договорить, Лу. Ты и твоя вторая половинка чертовски идеально подходите друг другу, и ты должен вытащить свою голову из задницы и понять, что этот человек, кем бы он ни был, черт побери, никогда не заменит тебя, — Найл грозно смотрит на Луи, следом же закатывая глаза. — Я имею в виду действительно, Лу. Как будто ты и твоя вторая половинка — что-то меньшее, чем предназначение быть вместе. Особенно вы, ребята, со своими чудовищно ранними видениями и все такое.  
  
— Но это точно он, Ни. Это было так давно, — тихо ответил ему Луи, его голос был пропитан эмоциями, — что если мой соулмейт больше не хочет ждать?  
  
Найл вздыхает и слегка качает головой.   
  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, чтобы отказаться от него?  
  
— Нет, — тихо признается Луи. — Ни разу.  
  
— Вот именно, — твердо отвечает Найл, делая ударение на слове. — Ты встретишься с ним, когда это будет предназначено судьбой и ни секундой раньше, — Хоран пожимает плечами и неожиданно задорно усмехается Луи. — В смысле, учитывая все твои рыдания и стоны, это определённо не будет длиться до тех пор, пока ты решишь поджечь себя.   
  
Луи закатывает глаза, но не может сдержать улыбки на замечания друга.  
  
— Спасибо за совет, Ни. Только ты умеешь достучаться до меня.  
  
— Без проблем бро, — Найл широко улыбается и хлопает Томлинсона по спине, — это — то, для чего я здесь.  
  
Луи улыбается и все же нервно сглатывает.  
  
— Так этот парень, — подстраховывается Луи.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза.   
  
— Вероятно, очень важен для твоей второй половинки, таким образом, тебе стоит научиться доверять ему, прежде чем ты встретишься с ним.  
  
Луи вздыхает и покорно кивает, возвращая свое внимание обратно к телевизору, в то время как Найл тянется за пультом.  
— Плюс, — беспечно добавляет Найл, его палец зависает над кнопкой включения, — я имею в виду, если тебе действительно любопытно, то тебе стоит просто открыть для своей второй половинки канал и надеяться, что ты узнаешь что-нибудь еще.  
  
— Да, — тихо вздыхает Луи, чувствуя себя после этих слов намного лучше, — я думаю, что так и сделаю.  
  
От слов Найла у него на лице появляется улыбка, и он прибавляет звук, пытаясь понять, что же они пропустили. Через какое-то время Луи теряет интерес к игре, откидывается на подушки и открывает своей второй половинке канал, надеясь получить несколько видений из жизни своей половинки.  
  
Пока он ожидает, Луи параллельно начинает обдумывать то, что Найл сказал ему ранее. Хотя он видит правду в его словах, ему все равно трудно поверить в них.  
  
Дело в том, что ему кажется, что Найл его попросту не понимает. Его видения начались в четырнадцать лет, отчего ему пришлось ждать свою половинку десять лет. Мысли Найла на этот счет совершенно отличаются от рационального мышления Луи.  
  
Дело в том, что Найл довольно беззаботный человек, и таким образом его родственная душа разделяет большую часть того же самого мышления. Видения, которые они разделяют, часто делают их счастливыми и расслабленными, и Найл никогда не чувствует каких-либо причин для ревности из-за близких друзей или потенциальных отношений своей половинки. Он уперто уверен в своем месте в жизни его соулмейта и знает, что когда придет время, они будут счастливы вместе. Луи спрашивал Найла о его второй половинке много раз, и единственное описание, которое Найл мог предложить, застрявшее в его голове, являлось тем, что родственная половинка Луи ассоциировалась у него только с розовым.  
  
Потому что второй половинкой Найла являлся смех.  
  
И это одна из любимых вещей Луи в работе с Найлом. Поскольку быть начинающим дизайнером, который только-только начинал свой путь, довольно трудно, иногда Луи просто нужен оптимизм Найла, чтобы держать их обоих на плаву. Найл —любимая модель Луи с их первой встречи. Когда им было по двадцать одному году, они быстро стали друзьями и часто сотрудничали, в итоге решая снимать вместе дерьмоватую квартирку в Лондоне, где они уже живут на протяжении года или около того.  
  
Луи не может жаловаться, потому что он любит Найла, и он любит работать с ним. Он также черпает вдохновение из своей второй половинки во многом, как и Луи, и как результат — фотографии, которые они создают вместе, выплескиваются в шедевры на страницах. Они словно могут _предчувствовать_ это, и именно так и создается одежда.  
  
Луи гордится той работой, которой он занимается, и усилиями, которые он с Найлом прикладывают к тому, что действительно того стоит. Ему всегда нравились одежда и дизайн, еще со времен его первого видения, которое вдохновило его изменить весь свой гардероб на одни розовые вещи. С тех пор он, конечно, улучшил свои вкусы, но его страсть к одежде и к тому, что она может означать для человека, никогда не угасала. Наконец-то после многочисленных курсов, которые иногда чувствовались лишь как бесконечные часы тяжелой работы, проведенной за созданием своих собственных эскизов и неудовлетворительной работой несколько часов в неделю, он наконец оказывается на той стадии своей жизни, где может начать процесс создания своего собственного бренда. Он истощен, не поймите его превратно, но наслаждения от азарта и потенциала, которые он чувствует, достаточно, чтобы немного отдохнуть в своей тусклой квартирке с Найлом за просмотром футбола.  
  
Луи вздыхает и закрывает глаза в концентрации, сосредоточивая свое внимание на канале своей второй половинки. Он иногда видит отблески людей, и по какой-то причине ярко окрашенные меха мелькают в видении несколько раз. Что бы его вторая половинка ни делала, кажется, она наслаждается собой, и Луи улыбается, зная это.  
  
Какой бы фокус ни решила выкинуть жизнь и как бы тяжело ему ни было работать над тем, что он любил, чтобы быть успешным, Луи знает, что в конце-концов, пока есть возможность, что его соулмейт однажды будет рядом с ним, он будет в порядке.

~*~

Гарри решает, что он хочет работать в индустрии моды, когда ему исполняется четыре года, и его любимой вещью в мире становится его розовое пальто. Его мама смеется над его привязанностью к этому предмету одежды, но Гарри продолжает цепляться за него так, как может лишь ребенок.  
  
Он, конечно, быстро вырастает из пальто, и таким образом его интерес к одежде вынужден переключиться на что-то другое. В процессе взросления он использует одежду как способ самовыражения и со временем понимает, что ничто не может дать ему такое же количество уверенности в себе, как одежда. Это настолько естественно для него, что Гарри, не раздумывая, делает шаг в мир моды и моделей, когда ему исполняется двадцать один. Однако неожиданным становится то, как просто и быстро он оказывается подхвачен и брошен в эту игру. Ему требуется год или около того, чтобы пробиться в крупные модельные агентства и столкнуться лицом к лицу с сотнями людей, с целью получить хотя бы малейшую долю признания и наконец-то оставить позади более официальную и безликую сторону индустрии и начать что-то делать самому. Это начало тяжелой работы, и после успешного кастинга, после того, как его имя разлетается по сарафанному радио, Гарри, наконец, оказывается там, где он всегда хотел быть.  
  
Когда ему исполняется двадцать два, он начинает получать престижные предложения, и все действительно встает на свои места. Это производит одним тихим вечером во вторник, в квартире Лиама и Гарри, находящейся за пределами Лондона в получасе езды.  
  
Гарри громко стонет в кучу бумаг, полностью занявших их небольшой кухонный столик.  
  
— Лиам, — шепчет он, — это невозможно. Я буквально умираю тут.  
  
Лиам приподнимает брови.  
  
— Почему? Ты получил работу, Хаз. Это здорово!  
  
— Да, — соглашается Гарри, потирая лоб и стараясь прогнать головную боль, — но делать все это, — Гарри указывает на бумаги и ноутбук, лежащие перед ним, — все это не устраивает меня.  
  
Лиам тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Давай, я посмотрю, — отвечает он, спрыгивая с их дивана и начиная перебирать документы Гарри, пытаясь рассортировать их в разные стопки.  
  
Полчаса спустя, после обнадеживающих слов Лиама и чашечки или двух чая, Гарри, наконец, снова чувствует себя вменяемым, лицезрея перед собой аккуратно разложенные документы и новую открытую таблицу на своем ноутбуке. Именно тогда эта идея и приходит ему в голову.  
  
— Ли… — Гарри делает паузу и хмурит лоб. — У тебя ведь есть степень в области управления бизнесом, не так ли?  
  
Лиам в ответ закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, — так же медленно отвечает он, начиная понимать, к чему клонит Гарри. — Очевидно, вот почему я сделал все это, — указывает он на стол перед ними. — И что?  
  
— Итак, — начинает Гарри, — у меня есть безумная идея.  
  
Спустя две недели постоянных убеждений и очень большого количества обещаний со стороны Гарри, в конечном счете, наступает день, когда Лиам соглашается. Гарри обнимает его и улыбается, обещая своему внештатному новому менеджеру, что у них все получится.  
  
Лиам просто закатывает глаза и отвечает, что лучше бы так и было.  
  
Именно тогда, когда Гарри исполняется двадцать четыре, он замечает Найла на глянцевых страницах модного журнала, который он листает. Изображение сразу же привлекает его внимание: чистые голубые глаза и высоко зачесанные светлые волосы заполняют большую часть страницы. Водолазка, в которую он одет, выглядит мягкой и удобной, оттенок идеально подходит к коже модели.  
  
 _«Томлинсон»,_ — читает Гарри классический шрифт, напечатанный в нижней части страницы.  
  
— Эй, Ли? — крайне заинтересованный брендом, спрашивает Гарри. — Кто такой Томлинсон?  
  
— Эм, — Лиам морщит нос, пытаясь вспомнить. — О, да! Он начинающий дизайнер. Если честно, у него довольно интересные вещи. Я навел справки о нем после того, как несколько раз услышал его имя в определенных кругах. Думаю, тебе понравятся его вещи.  
  
— Хм, — Гарри мурлыкает в знак согласия, — да, определенно. Как ты думаешь, есть ли шанс, что нам удастся поработать с ним?  
  
Лиам широко улыбается.  
  
— Гарри, ты не только быстро завоевываешь признание, но и становишься востребованным в своем деле. Я знаю, — он смеется и указывает на постоянно растущее число сообщений в его почтовом ящике. — Ты работаешь с некоторыми довольно известными людьми, и все они любят тебя, — Лиам усмехается. — Я думаю, что если подергать за несколько ниточек тут и там, будет довольно легко получить с ними контракт.  
  
Гарри смущенно улыбается.  
  
— Вот почему ты мой любимый менеджер, Ли.  
  
Лиам в ответ лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я твой единственный менеджер.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — Гарри ангельски улыбается ему.  
  
— Тоже люблю тебя, дурачок.  
  
Как оказывается, у Гарри, видимо, слишком хороший нюх на таланты, так как, к его разочарованию, _Томлинсон_ привлекает внимание остальной части фэшн-индустрии.  
  
И обещание Лиама «Это будет довольно легко» быстро превращается в «Я посмотрю, что я могу сделать, Хаз».  
  
Но это неважно, потому что единственная вещь, в чем Гарри хорош — ожидание.  
  
Между тем, он очень занят делами. У него имеется целый список агентств и известных дизайнеров, выстраивающихся в очередь для работы с ним, и он уверен, что это поможет ему стать более популярным.  
  
Он может позволить себе подождать сотрудничества с _Томлинсоном_ , однако он не может объяснить, почему ему так не терпится сделать это.  
  
Чем больше работ _Томлинсона_ он видит, тем больше он заинтересован в сотрудничестве именно с ним. Но чем больше проходит времени, тем яснее Гарри понимает, что модель, которая была лицом компании, — это светловолосый парень, привлекший его внимание. Гарри вздыхает и только надеется, что однажды ему удастся поработать с _Томлинсоном_.  
  


~*~

  
  
Луи исполняется двадцать пять, когда он может, наконец-то, по-настоящему отдохнуть.  
После нескольких лет бессонных ночей, рабочих контрактов, никогда не заканчивающихся эскизов и проектов, с помощью которых он пытался сделать себя известным, это, наконец, происходит.  
  
Он сделал себе имя.  
  
И как только это происходит, все вдруг закручивается.  
  
Он обнаруживает себя погрязшим в работе, поскольку внезапно люди узнают, кто он такой, и _Томлинсон_ становится известным брендом. Это является всем, над чем он работал много лет, и он никогда не чувствовал себя более довольным собой, чем в первый раз, когда видит свою одежду на Найле на развороте журнала.  
  
Они сделали это.  
  
Работа действительно только начинается, он знает это, но он готов к этому. Он собирается воспользоваться этой возможностью, над которой так упорно работал, и он не позволит ни одной секунде пропасть зря.  
  
У него есть Найл и целая команда преданных людей в течение следующих нескольких месяцев, и вместе они начинают сотрудничать, проектировать, создавать, продавать и раскручивать бренд _Томлинсона_.  
  
Проходят долгие ночи и еще более длинные дни, но работа оказывается полезной, и тем самым Луи находит себе новую цель в жизни. Он раскручивается, несмотря на постоянное давление, и упивается достижениями компании.  
  
Единственная вещь, которой Луи действительно не хватает в жизни, является самой важной вещью для него. Его родственная душа.  
  


~*~

  
  
Гарри чуть ли не теряет голову, когда впервые видит Найла Хорана в видении своей второй половинки.  
  
Первое, что он делает, конечно, это находит своего лучшего друга.  
  
— Лиам! — кричит он в свой мобильный, — ты, блять, не поверишь, кого я только что видел!  
  
— Кого? — спрашивает Лиам, даже не пытаясь угадать, прекрасно зная, что Гарри не терпится сказать это самому.  
  
— Найла чертова Хорана, — Гарри широко улыбается, — и как ты думаешь, где я его видел?  
  
— Хм, — Лиам делает вид, что он очень заинтересован, — в рекламной кампании?  
  
— Нет! — Гарри громко смеется, — в долбанном видении своей второй половинки. И он выглядел совсем не так, как на фото. Блин, он был словно живой!  
  
— Что? — недоверчиво спрашивает Лиам. — Твоя вторая половинка знает Найла Хорана?  
  
— По-видимому! — восклицает Гарри, реальность ситуации начинает тонуть вместе с ним.  
  
— Ты никогда не видел его раньше? — переспрашивает Лиам, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
— Конечно, нет! — кричит Гарри. — Я думаю, что упомянул бы, если бы я видел Найла, блять, Хорана в одном из моих видений второй половинки прежде, — Гарри громко выдыхает. — Извини, получается, — он пытается найти подходящие слова для такого рода ситуации, — моя половинка знает Найла, мать его, Хорана?  
  
Лиам в ответ громко смеется.  
  
— По-видимому, так. Странно как-то эти видения работают, — комментирует он. — Интересно, они знакомы в течение длительного времени или нет, и почему ты никогда не видел его раньше? — Лиам замолкает на секунду и затем продолжает.  
— Я думаю, что они с твоей второй половинкой друзья или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, запутываясь окончательно.  
  
— Ну, очевидно, ты и твоя вторая половинка имеете похожие интересы, — объясняет Лиам. — Поэтому, я думаю, это имеет смысл: ведущая модель твоего любимого модного бренда, оказывается, знает твою вторую половинку.  
  
— Черт возьми, — недоверчиво выдыхает Гарри. — Я не могу поверить, что он или она знают Найла Хорана, — смеется он. — Я не могу поверить, что Найл знает мою вторую половинку. О Боже, ты думаешь, Найл будет на Неделе моды? Как ты думаешь, будет странно, если я спрошу его о нем или о ней?  
  
— Стоп, успокойся, Хаз, — встревоженно просит его Лиам. — Не стоит спрашивать Найла о своей второй половинке. Просто произведи хорошее первое впечатление на него.  
  
— Мне насрать на первое впечатление или на работу с ним в будущем, если это означает не спрашивать его про мою вторую половинку, — отвечает Гарри опрометчиво, его голос вмиг становится на октаву выше, — меня не волнует, если он расскажет всем, что я куча дерьма, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы он мне сказал, где мне найти мою вторую половинку.  
  
— Черт побери, Гарри, успокойся, — просит Лиам, удивленный яростными вспышками в голосе Гарри, — я не имею в виду подлизываться к нему, ты, идиот. Хотя и это тоже, — смеется он. — Я имею в виду, если этот парень знает твоего соулмейта и дружит с ним, тебе нельзя отпугнуть его, понимаешь? Наверное, подружиться с ним будет хорошей идеей.  
  
— О, — отвечает Гарри, понижая голос, — да, прости, это имеет смысл, — Стайлс тихо стонет и запускает пальцами в свои длинные волосы, — как ты думаешь, он будет там? — тихо спрашивает он. — Ты думаешь, я смогу встретиться с ним на Неделе моды?  
  
— Гарри, — улыбается Лиам, — Найл Хоран — одна из самых востребованных моделей на данный момент. Он звезда шоу _Томлинсона_. Очевидно, что он будет на Неделе моды в Лондоне.  
  
— Да, да, конечно, — поспешно соглашается Гарри. — Эй, Ли?  
  
— Да, — следует ответ.  
  
— Мы ведь собираемся на показ _Томлинсона_ , да?  
  
— Да, конечно, — обещает Лиам, — как будто ты когда-нибудь простишь меня, если я не предоставлю тебе место.  
  
— Он будет в четверг, да? — проверяет его Гарри.  
  
— Да, в чем дело?  
  
— Есть шанс, что я могу встретиться с Найлом раньше? — спрашивает Гарри, нервозность в его голосе становится очевидной.  
  
— Хм, — Лиам замолкает на секунду, явно сверяясь со своим мысленным календарем. — Есть шанс, что он может появиться на одном из показов в начале этой недели. Очевидно, я не могу проверить эту информацию, но я не вижу причин, по которым ему не стоит приходить.  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри выдыхает и улыбается, — кто у нас идет первый в списке?  
— Хм, _Гуччи_ , я думаю.  
  
Гарри мягко вздыхает.  
  
— Спасибо, Лиам. Так, ладно, так. Это на самом деле происходит.  
  


~*~

  
  
Лондонская Неделя моды является для него всем, и Луи никогда еще не был так напряжен за всю его жизнь.  
  
На протяжении прошлого месяца они совершенствовали каждую маленькую деталь и дошли до точки, когда Луи выдали целую цветовую систему специально для этой недели, когда он должен всё подготовить. Его голова болит постоянно, и, он клянется, еще один телефонный звонок, и он просто запрыгнет в самолёт и свалит.  
  
Он решает, что ему нужна минута или две, чтобы успокоиться, пока он не начал кричать на одного из своих сотрудников за то, что тот не имеет абсолютно ничего общего с ними и всем, что связано с Лондонской чертовой Неделей моды.  
  
Луи входит в свой кабинет и удостоверяется, что дверь позади него закрывается с характерным щелчком. Он вздыхает и прибирается на своем рабочем столе, намеренно избегая разбросанные тут и там дизайны эскизов, визитки и стикеры, напоминающие ему позвонить туда-то и туда-то и ответить на такое-то сообщение.  
  
Вместо этого он просто садится, кладет голову на скрещенные руки и сосредоточивается на своем равномерном дыхании.  
  
И тогда он делает то, что всегда делает, когда ему нужно успокоиться: он открывает канал своей второй половинки и просто надеется, что та отправит ему что-то.  
  
Он прошел через многие этапы переживания по поводу своей второй половинки и в конечном счете приблизительно два года назад приспособился к повседневным видениям людей, которых он никогда не встречал в жизни. Ему двадцать шесть, и он не хочет ничего больше в мире, чем просто встретить свою вторую половинку. Многие из его друзей и коллег нашли их и уже остепенились, что только усиливает головную боль Луи.  
  
Самая страшная и самая приятная вещь для него — то, что его вторая половинка чувствует то же самое.  
  
С годами их связь стала настолько сильной, и они настолько привыкли к видениям друг к друга, что проницательные эмоции и чувства стали в какой-то степени их второй натурой. И с этими знаниями Луи чувствует болезненную тоску и знает, что его соулмейт чувствует то же самое. Если бы только его половинка была в его жизни, то он был бы искренне счастлив, совершенно одержим до мозга костей и никогда не стал бы просить ничего большего в жизни.  
  
В последние недели их связь начинает смещаться в неожиданный ракурс, видения становятся более плавными, но и в то же время острыми и более сосредоточенными. Луи только надеется, что это сигнал об их скорой встрече, а не следствие их растущего отчаяния.  
  
Он садится в более удобную позу и старается сосредоточить внимание на мире своей второй половинки, с нетерпением ожидая следующих действий.  
Его соулмейт посылает ему видение, отличающееся от всех предыдущих, потому что теперь он может видеть, где он находится.  
  
Это начинается немного размыто, но в считанные секунды его половинка настраивает чёткость, показывая ему каменную мостовую и куда-то спешащих людей. Затем он смотрит вверх и показывает Луи свой взгляд от места, где он стоит на земле до тех пор, пока видение не подходит к концу, размывая финальную картинку на тысячи маленьких квадратов. Ничего больше не имеется значения.  
  
— Черт побери! — тихо произносит Луи, шокированно смотря вдаль. — Черт побери, это же Лондонский глаз.  
  
Луи быстро встает даже прежде, чем может понять, что делает, быстро начиная удаляться от своего рабочего места, проходя через офис и игнорируя озабоченные взгляды, направленные ему в спину. Он подходит к окну от пола до потолка, из которого был виден небоскреб, и с трудом подавляет желание прижать ладони к стеклу.  
  
Он смотрит на свой вид Лондонского глаза на расстоянии и с огромным рвением открывает канал своего соулмейта, надеясь, что их связь будет достаточно сильной, чтобы его родственная душа тоже получила сообщение. На этот раз Луи не беспокоится о причинении дискомфорта или волнения его второй половинке через их связь, потому что он ни за что не собирается упустить эту возможность.  
  
Собственный вид Луи существенно отличается от того, что видит его вторая половинка. Луи смотрит на город с его точки зрения высотного здания, тогда как его вторая половинка идет по улице и смотрит вверх.  
  
Цель становится ясной. Луи сосредоточивается на Лондонском глазе, который видит перед собой, и посылает видение через канал родственных душ с такой силой, с какой только может.  
  


~*~

  
  
Гарри вздыхает и продолжает гулять по улицам Лондона, ненароком задаваясь вопросом, была ли его родственная душа когда-либо в Лондоне прежде. Он пытался показать ей этот город много раз прежде, но он знал, что та вряд ли увидит какое-либо из этих видений.  
  
Нет никакого вреда в том, чтобы попытаться снова, когда они с Лиамом проходят мимо Лондонского глаза. Возможно, это именно то, что его второй половинке будет интересно посмотреть, спрашивает он себя, открывая своей второй половинке канал и посылая ей это видение. Возможно, в будущем они посетят его вместе, и Гарри покажет город, в котором живет в течение многих лет.  
  
Он закрывает видение и продолжает путь, не ожидая, что из этого что-то выйдет.  
  
Что, конечно, некорректно с его стороны, потому что спустя минуту он с удивлением обнаруживает, как внезапное ответное видение его половинки начинает проталкиваться через мозг, конкретно отличаясь от всего того, что он когда-либо чувствовал прежде.  
  
— Ой, — бормочет он тихо, потирая рукой по затылку, пытаясь снять неловкое напряжение.  
  
— Все хорошо, приятель? — спрашивает его Лиам.  
  
— Да, да, все нормально, — отвечает Гарри, качая головой, — просто какое-то странное давление в голове.  
  
— На что это похоже, Хаз, — озабоченно спрашивает его Лиам, тут же останавливаясь на обочине тротуара. — Ты можешь описать это мне?  
  
— Я не знаю, Лиам, — медленно отвечает Гарри, продолжая гладить рукой голову. — Просто странное ощущение. Как будто кто-то настойчиво пытается протолкнуть свои мысли мне в голову, — пытается объяснить Гарри.  
  
— Ох, — с легким удивлением произносит Пейн. — Может, это твоя половинка?  
  
— Что? — сомневаясь, спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да я где-то читал, что это возможно, если вы видите одно и тоже. Твои видения менялись в последние несколько недель, может быть, это происходит из-за этого?  
  
— Ох, может быть? — отвечает Гарри, не зная, что и думать.  
  
— Стоит проверить, — предлагает Лиам, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Да, да, — поспешно соглашается Гарри, нерешительно открывая канал своей второй половинки.  
  
Мгновенно его поражает мощное изображение, сосредоточенное только на одной конкретной части. Лондонский Глаз.  
  
Гарри в шоке закрывает канал и громко ахает, видение все еще остается с ним до тех пор, пока он не моргает и не открывает глаза.  
  
—  _Черт побери_! — восклицает Гарри, лишь запоздало понимая, что это звучит слишком громко, учитывая их общественное окружение. Он вздрагивает, словно извиняясь, прежде чем поделится своим открытием с Лиамом. — Моя половинка здесь!  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Лиам в смятении, блуждая глазами вокруг в поисках человека, о котором говорит Гарри.  
  
— Нет, _не здесь_ , — поспешно объясняет Гарри, — мой соулмейт в Лондоне! Он или она видели, как я показал Лондонский глаз, и они видят то же самое! Из здания или небоскреба, я думаю, — объясняет Гарри. — Но, Ли, — шепчет он, — моя половинка _здесь_. _На самом деле здесь_. И он или она знает, что я тоже здесь. А может, о боже мой, может быть, я встречусь с ней! Я должен ведь, верно? Святое дерьмо.  
  
— Ты можешь видеть, где она сейчас? — спрашивает Лиам, его голос полон восхищения и страха.  
  
— Да! — счастливо смеется Гарри, чувствуя, как восторг переполняет его, — это означает, что видения становятся все сильнее, таким образом, это скоро произойдет, ведь так? Похоже, я скоро с ним или с ней встречусь!  
  
— Да, — улыбается Лиам, — черт побери, да! Совсем скоро!  
  
Гарри радостно ныряет в объятиях Лиама, крепко оборачивая руки вокруг него, отчаянно пытаясь послать своё чувство восторга по каналу родственных душ.  
  


~*~

  
  
Луи не может перестать улыбаться всю оставшуюся часть дня.  
  
Его коллеги понятия не имеют, почему их босс внезапно откуда не возьмись из раздражённого чудовища вмиг превратился в улыбающегося милашку.  
  
В это же время все, что Луи хочется сделать, это бросить все дела и бежать к своей второй половинке. Он знает, что встречи родственных душ никогда не были предназначены, их нельзя было заранее спланировать, все произойдет только тогда, когда ни одна из сторон не будет ожидать этого. Не то чтобы это так сильно волнует его, нет, факт того, что их каналы родственных душ общаются друг с другом, позволяют увидеть расположение половинки, означает только одно: они непременно скоро встретятся. Отсюда и следует то нелепо-прекрасное настроение, в котором находится Луи.  
  
— А почему, собственно, солнце светит из твоей задницы? — спрашивает Найл в конце дня, когда Луи заходит в их квартиру и мгновенно тянет Найла в свои объятия.  
  
— Моя половинка в Лондоне, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, — мой соулмейт в Лондоне, и я скоро встречусь с ним.  
  
Несмотря на то, что это — то, что он говорит себе большую часть дня, когда он, наконец, произносит это вслух, его сердце вновь наполняется счастьем.  
  
Найл громко кричит Луи в ухо, улыбается и делает объятия крепче.  
  
— Ох, я так рад за тебя, дружище, — улыбается Хоран, ероша волосы Луи. — Чертовски подходящее время.  
  
— Скажи это еще раз, — смеется Луи, — я ждал двадцать лет, чтобы это произошло.  
  
— Эй, это стоит каждой секунды, я уверен, — широко улыбается Найл. — Он, наверное, будет также на Неделе моды, — добавляет он, — вы, ребята, знаете в этом толк.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты знаешь, если бы это было наше дело, я бы встретил его много лет назад, когда был подростком.  
  
— Наверное, даже хорошо, что ты не встретил его тогда, — Найл широко ухмыляется, — никому не пришлось лицезреть тебя, как капризного подростка.  
  
— Знаешь что, Найл, — улыбается ему Луи, — я так счастлив, я даже не собираюсь отвечать на эту колкость.  
  
— Ну, блин, — Найл громко смеется, — ты действительно так ждёшь этого, да?  
  
— Да, — смущенно улыбается Луи, — я правда, правда не могу дождаться.  
  
Остаток недели проходит для Луи как в тумане, поскольку окончательные приготовления к Лондонской Неделе моды полностью поглощают его. А затем вдруг все приходит в движение, и Неделя моды начинается.  
  
Сейчас только вторник, а он уже чувствует себя совершенно опустошенным.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон! Мистер Томлинсон! — репортеры отчаянно кричат в его сторону, когда он встает перед вспышками фотоаппаратов с самым стоическим лицом, которое может наколдовать. Либо это, либо позволить себе показать неудовольствие, которое они у него вызывают.  
  
— Посмотрите сюда, мистер Томлинсон!  
  
Через какое-то время их голоса все сливаются воедино.  
 _Неделя моды в Лондоне_ , тихо произнес он про себя,  _ты должен смириться с бешеными представителями СМИ_.  
  
Когда крики вокруг него начинают превращаться в какие-то цветастые узоры у него в голове, Луи снова возвращается к мыслям о своей второй половинке.  
  
—  _Мой соулмейт будет гордиться мной?_  — думает он про себя, открывая родственной душе канал, надеясь, что тот увидит. —  _Хотелось бы ему или ей однажды оказаться перед камерами рядом со мной?_  
  
Луи стоит перед журналистами и различными возможными изданиями, позволяя себя фотографировать, прежде чем наконец добирается до официальных и аккредитованных журналистов, что означает, что он на самом деле должен начинать обращать внимание на происходящее.  
  
— Почему вы выбрали такой интересный и живой цвет в новой коллекции, мистер Томлинсон? Это очень смелый выбор, — спрашивает его один из репортеров.  
  
— Возможно, — неопределенно отвечает Луи, — это потому, что все мои мысли — вибрация. Движение — смысл моей жизни.  
  
— Розового цвета очень много в ваших работах, что является причиной этого выбора?  
  
— Моей второй половинке нравится розовый цвет, — спокойно отвечает Луи. — По крайней мере, я так думаю, — поясняет он, застенчиво улыбаясь. — Я на это надеюсь.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что ваша половинка вдохновила вас на большую часть вашей коллекции?  
  
— О, да, наверняка, — улыбается Луи, — в смысле, как и большинство людей, я могу лишь надеяться, что ему или ей это понравится.  
  
Луи проходит через нескольких журналистов и дает парочку интервью, прежде чем наступает вечер, и он наконец-то снова оказывается в их квартире с Найлом.  
  
Но это Неделя моды, и это означает, что день не заканчивается на закате, что быстро доказывает ему Найл, который сам еще не успевает отойти от своего собственного напряженного дня, но тут же начиная бросать одежду в Луи, попутно извиняясь, так как они должны быть на вечеринке Гуччи через час, и поэтому надо поторопиться.  
  
Луи на автомате натягивает на себя приготовленный комплект, в концу дня его мозг вял и немного туманен. Его никогда не интересовали такого рода мероприятия, так как он прекрасно знает, что они утраиваются в основном для того, чтобы подлизаться к конкретным дизайнерам и моделям, и у него нет настроения проходить через все это снова, сколько бы свободных часов в день у него не было.  
  
Однако Найл весел, как никогда.  
  
— Ладно, пойдем, Лу. У нас мероприятие.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как сильно я не хочу идти на ебучую вечеринку прямо сейчас? — ворчливо стонет Луи, хмуря брови. — Я устал, Найл, я просто хочу спать.  
  
— Ты чертово дерьмо, — счастливо отвечает Найл, таща Луи к их такси. — Ты обещал пойти на это событие со мной, и лучшие друзья не нарушают обещаний.  
  
— Кто вообще сказал, что я твой лучший друг? — сердито ворчит Луи.  
  
— Я, — улыбается Найл, открывая дверь такси и бесцеремонно запихивая Луи внутрь. — Теперь прекрати ныть и притворись, что наслаждаешься своей работой.  
  
— Моя работа не заключается в разъезде по вечеринкам и поведении, словно мне есть до этого дело, — продолжает ворчать Луи, пристегиваясь.  
  
— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, мой друг, — отвечает ему Найл. — Потому что это на сто процентов твоя работа, и ты должен выглядеть красиво, так как ты её представитель.  
  
— Я думаю, что это твоя работа, приятель, — отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Найл, — ты считаешь меня красивым.  
  
— Ты — модель, Найл, не делай вид, будто это сюрприз для тебя, — невозмутимо отвечает Луи.  
  
Найл счастливо хихикает и посылает Луи воздушный поцелуй через сиденье.  
  
— Спасибо, малыш.  
  
— Обращайся в любое время, — отвечает Луи, снова закатывая глаза. — Только не бросай меня на растерзания этим волкам, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — обещает Найл.  
  
— И держи меня подальше от этих бездарных моделей. Если они не обладают какими-либо талантами и индивидуальностью, тогда мне не интересно.  
  
— Да, сэр, — Найл, дразнясь, салютует ему и усмехается.  
  
— Ты очаровательный идиот, — качает головой Луи.  
  
— Кстати говоря, — начинает Найл, — их новая модель наверняка привлечет твое внимание.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Найл качает головой в подтверждение.  
  
— Точно. Он определенно твой тип. Весь такой мускулистый и гибкий, но почему-то все еще по-мальчишески юный и милый. О, и у него есть татуировки. Я слышал, что с ним работать сплошное удовольствие.  
  
Луи смотрит на него в замешательстве, в то время как Найл продолжает свой рассказ.  
  
— Его фамилия Стайлс. Который, если ты спросишь меня, является просто невероятным красавцем, учитывая, что он модель. О, я могу показать тебе одну из его фотосессий с прошлого года, — радостно говорит Найл, хватая свой телефон, — я думаю, тебе понравится, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — добавляет он, поигрывая бровями, — его прозрачные рубашки, накрашенные ногти, — Найл начинает искать фото в своем телефоне. — Хотя его волосы были тогда гораздо короче. Сейчас они немного подросли, и он теперь выглядит просто офигительно красиво, если ты спросишь меня, я—  
  
— Найл, — Луи наконец прерывает его, отчего блондин тут же поднимает глаза от своего телефона. — Не надо, спасибо, — прямо говорит ему Луи.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Найл в замешательстве.  
  
Луи просто приподнимает брови и одаривает его самым невпечатленным взглядом, пока до Найла не доходит.  
  
— Ах, да, — смеется Хоран, откладывая свой телефон в сторону, — я должен встретить свою вторую половинку в ближайшее время, и это все, что меня волнует. Я понял. Тебя не стоит отвлекать на красивых и очаровательных моделей. Сообщение получено громко и ясно.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи улыбается и чувствует, что это выражение быстро сходит с его лица. — Давай просто закончим этот вечер так, чтобы я мог, наконец, пойти и получить очень необходимый мне сон.  
  
~*~  
  
Гарри блуждает по залу, ведя светскую беседу уже около часа, прежде чем, наконец, замечает его.  
  
Найл Хоран сидит в баре, разговаривая с несколькими людьми, которые тут же дружно смеются и обворожительно улыбаются очередной шутке светловолосого парня.  
  
Гарри быстро оглядывается на Лиама, но, не обнаружив его, заставляет себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем подойти к Хорану.  
  
Люди, говорившие с Найлом, замечают его приближение и замолкают, начиная пялиться, но сам парень стоит спиной к Гарри и не видит его.  
  
Как только Гарри становится позади толпы, разговоры тот час же прекращаются, и большинство участников просто поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Извините? — спрашивает Гарри, его голос слегка дрожит, когда он легонько хлопает Найла по плечу, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, когда тот поворачивается к нему. Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что Найл ответит ему.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс? — счастливо восклицает он, черты его лица светятся признанием и восторгом. — Ух ты, приятно познакомиться, приятель, — Найл крепко пожимает руку Гарри, тряся ее с энтузиазмом. — Забавно, я как раз говорил о тебе сегодня вечером.  
  
— Серьезно? — удивленно спрашивает его Гарри, не ожидая, что Найл знает его вообще.  
  
— Да, одному из своих близких друзей, — Найл быстро скользит взглядом по залу и пожимает плечами, — не знаю, куда он запропастился прямо сейчас, но я уверен, что вы встретитесь позже.  
  
Гарри улыбается — непринужденное поведение Найла расслабляет его и царившую вокруг атмосферу.  
— Хорошо, надеюсь, я не разочаровываю.  
  
Найл в ответ громко смеется.  
  
— Вряд ли, приятель. Я просто упомянул твою прошлогоднюю коллекцию для Burberry. Чувак, эти фотографии были просто бесподобны.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как чувство польщения окрашивает его щеки в красный цвет, и он обнаруживает себя, расслабленно улыбающимся этому парню.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он искренне, — это очень много значит для меня, — как бы Гарри это не нравится, он также знает, что не может просто отказаться от любезностей в пользу собственных желаний и потребностей. — Твоя работа в сотрудничестве с Ив Сен-Лораном была блестящей. И, конечно, все, что ты сделал с Томлинсоном.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель, — Найл легко улыбается и смеется. — Я уверен, что он будет рад услышать это.  
  
— Ну, я люблю его работы, поэтому я надеюсь, что это так, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
Найл хихикает и радостно отвечает:  
— Теперь как насчет того, чтобы перестать целовать друг другу задницы и, наконец, выпить за знакомство?  
  
Гарри не может сдержать смех. Ему уже нравится Найл, и он прекрасно понимает, почему его вторая половинка дружит с ним. Однако, он не собирается отменять свои первоначальные планы.  
  
— На самом деле, — Гарри слегка краснеет, — есть кое-что, что я хотел спросить у тебя?  
  
— Да? — Найл приподнимает брови в любопытстве. — Я весь во внимании.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Гарри, подыскивая слова, — это прозвучит немного странно, я уверен, но, хм, не мог бы ты помочь мне кое с чем?  
  
— Конечно, — Найл легко соглашается, — что случилось?  
  
— Дело в том, что, — начинает Гарри, — я видел тебя недавно в одном из видений моей родственной души, ну, и, в общем, я задавался вопросом, мог ли бы ты помочь мне найти его или ее?  
  
— Черт возьми, — ухмыляется Найл, — это так круто, чувак, конечно, я помогу!  
  
Гарри чувствует, как ответная улыбка расползается по его лицу.  
  
— Это было около двух недель назад, я думаю, ты был в это время в своего рода офисе или кабинете?  
  
— Хм, — Найл пытается вспомнить, — да, вероятно был, готовился к Неделе моды. В этом случае я был в офисе своего друга.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как улыбка медленно сползает с его лица.  
  
— У тебя есть какие-либо идеи, кто это мог быть? Кто мог послать мне видения с тобой?  
  
— Я говорил с ним или с ней? — спрашивает Найл, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он был в кабинете Томлинсона, заметил ли он кого-нибудь, посылающего видение своей второй половинке.  
  
— Нет, — хмуро отвечает Гарри, — ты был в комнате в то время.  
  
— Ох, извини тогда, я не заметил никого, посылающего видение.  
  
— Таким образом, это может быть кто угодно из офиса, — разочарованно произносит Гарри, засовывая руки в карманы и чувствуя внезапную потребность в безопасности, которую ему принесло это действие.  
  
— Эй, не расстраивайся, — улыбается Найл, ободряюще кладя руку на плечо Гарри. — Ты только что сузил свой поиск. Это хорошо. Я попробую выяснить, кто работал в этот день, если это поможет тебе?  
  
— Да? — Гарри снова оживляется. — Это будет здорово, спасибо.  
  
— Не переживай, — ухмыляется Найл. — Мой приятель возглавляет компанию, так что это не будет проблемой. Он где-то здесь, — Найл нахмурился, вглядываясь в толпу через плечо Гарри в поисках Луи. — Ох, вот он, — он улыбается и радостно машет Луи, пытаясь обратить на себя его внимание. — Я уверен, что он будет более чем счастлив помочь.  
  
С последней благодарной улыбкой, адресованной Найлу, Гарри оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, кому он машет.  
  
~*~  
  
Луи чертовски зол.  
  
Он попросил одну вещь у Найла. Только одну вещь. Не оставлять его одного. Прошло уже пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел своего лучшего друга. Он уже подумывает о том, чтобы закрыть свой бренд, пока находится здесь. Ему приходится пережить мучительный разговор с какой-то моделью, которая думает, что она будет следующей его звездой, хвастаясь кампаниями, хотевшими заключить с ней контракт.  
  
Луи глубоко наплевать.  
  
Ему удается, наконец, избавиться от этого разговора, поэтому он угрюмо осматривается вокруг, пытаясь найти Найла. Наконец, движение в стороне бара привлекает его внимание. И почему он сразу не додумался поискать там? Он принимает это как подтверждение своего переутомленного состояния.  
  
За те несколько секунд, что ему требуются, чтобы заметить Найла и начать пробираться к нему навстречу, он также принимает во внимание парня, стоящего рядом с ним. Хотя он повернут к нему спиной, Луи может полностью оценить его выбор в одежде, немедленно узнавая на нем один из костюмов Гуччи, которым восхищается сам Луи. Цветочный узор частично скрыт за длинными густыми волосами незнакомца, спадающими вниз. Луи уже на полпути восхищения ими, когда незнакомец начинает поворачиваться. Не желая показаться грубым за то, что открыто пялится на его волосы, Луи поднимает свой пристальный взгляд вверх и широко улыбается.  
  
А потом мужчина оборачивается, и Луи чувствует, как прирастает к своему месту, а в его мозгу словно происходит короткое замыкание.  
  
Что-то внутри него, о существовании которого он и не догадывался, словно встает на место и щелкает, когда он встречается с глазами незнакомца.  
  
Мужчина в костюме Гуччи моргает в удивлении, когда челюсть Луи буквально касается пола, а вздох застревает в горле.  
  
 _Он такой красивый._  
  
Мысль быстро проясняет его сознание, пробираясь сквозь затуманенный рассудок, когда его глаза фокусируются на человеке перед ним.  
  
 _Это моя вторая половинка._  
  
 _Он такой красивый._  
  
Черты лица мужчины мягко изменяются, отражая на лице смесь из неверия и трепета. Дыхание Луи сбивается с ритма, когда один уголок шикарных розовых губ мужчины ползет вверх, превращаясь в полноценную усмешку, адресованную лишь ему. Когда на его слегка покрасневших щеках появляются ямочки, Луи чувствует острое желание заплакать прямо у него на виду.  
  
Он даже не замечает, что его собственная изумленная улыбка каким-то образом расползается по всему лицу, но к тому времени, как он снова получает контроль над своим телом, счастье, которое излучает его улыбка, уже невозможно остановить. Каждая клеточка его тела реагирует на парня и говорит ему приблизить свое тело ближе к нему. Пальцы гудят от необходимости прикоснуться к его коже и проследить линию его вен. Его сердце яростно бьется в груди с потребностью услышать его голос и узнать его имя.  
  
Очень отдаленно он слышит, что вечеринка затихает, и все глаза приковываются к ним.  
  
Единственный голос в комнате, который звучит изумленно, это голос Найла, и несмотря на то, что он шепчет, все в комнате отчётливо это слышат.  
  
— Охуеть.  
  
Однако Луи едва может его слышать, все, о чем он может думать, это приближение к своему соулмейту; несколько коротких шагов, которые он совершает, идя по комнате, кажется, длятся десятилетия.  
  
Его рука бессознательно тянется к мужчине, нужда прикосновения уже не является отчаянной болью, она устойчивым ритмом словно течет по его венам, позволяя ему узнать, каково это — прикасаться к нему. К его родственной душе.  
  
Когда они впервые соприкасаются кожей, когда его пальцы благоговейно ложатся на его талию, он, наконец, делает такой необходимый ему вдох, даже не осознавая, что прежде задерживал дыхание. Руками он медленно проводит по предплечьям мужчины, оставляя их на его бицепсах и прижимая его ближе к себе; в ответ его руки оборачиваются вокруг рук Луи. Он смотрит в глаза своего соулмейта и может физически почувствовать, как сердце вырывается из груди.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — он слышит свой вопрос, будучи неуверенным, им ли на самом деле сказаны эти слова. На звук его голоса лицо его соулмейта смягчается ещё больше, если это возможно, и он нежно улыбается ему. Сердце Луи готово взорваться.  
  
— Гарри, — отвечает он, его голос глубокий и спокойный. — А тебя?  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Луи, — повторяет Гарри, пробуя имя на вкус. — Луи, — говорит он снова, его голос звучит благоговейно и медленно. — Я так долго тебя ждал.  
  
Луи не может придумать ничего, кроме:  
— Мы не должны больше ждать.  
  
Видимо, это звучит правильно, потому что Гарри вдруг улыбается и выглядит столь красиво, что это чуть ли не разбивает сердце Луи.  
  
— Ты здесь, — выдыхает Гарри в изумлении.  
  
— Я здесь, — смеется Луи, одновременно веря и не веря. — О Боже, мы оба здесь.  
  
И они просто смеются вместе, обмениваются улыбками и, обнимая друг друга, не в силах поверить своей удаче.  
  
В этот момент Луи понимает, насколько сильно его родственная душа тоже хотела быть с ним. Все эти годы ждала его и все так же принадлежала ему. Была с ним на протяжении всей его жизни, смотрела, как он проигрывает, растет и живет. Разделяла с ним его тихие моменты и величайшие достижения.  
  
Возможно, он встретил его только сейчас, но ничего не ощущалось естественнее, чем впустить его в свою жизнь и свое сердце любым возможным способом. Потому что, конечно, конечно, Гарри для него далеко не незнакомец. Гарри идеально подходит ему, а он подходит самому Гарри.  
  
И, ну, это имеет большее значение, чем что-либо другое в этом мире.


End file.
